


O Ataque do Helicóptero de Ataque

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Noctis confessa algo para Luna.





	O Ataque do Helicóptero de Ataque

Ele correu por semanas e semanas juntos de seus amigos, matando dragões, roubando lojas de conveniência,  e dormindo mais tarde que o normal.

Depois disso, o príncipe tinha finalmente alcançado o Oraculo no topo de um prédio no meio da noite. "Princesa" disse ele, enquanto ela estava prestes a entrar num helicóptero.

"Oh meu Deus, é você ,porque está me seguindo, o casamento e arranjado e só é próximo mês!"

"Mas, Princesa, eu tenho uma confissão a fazer!"

"Oh Jesus, você é um daqueles...dobradores? Bem, pelo menos isso quer dizer que eu vou poder ter uma saudável vida sexual que não envolve ter sexo lésbico com a Gentiana."

 

"Não não é acho que é isso que você pensa".

 

"Então o que é?" "Eu tenho um fetiche por...helicópteros de ataque". "Não me ridicularize". "Não, eu..." Foi então que o helicóptero de Glauca apareceu.

 

"Eu matei o seu pai!" ele disse, pulando helicóptero em direção a Noctis.

 

"Oh meu Deus, estou apaixonado!" disse Noctis. 


End file.
